


Shakespeare in Love

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Shakespeare, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need a tutor for Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare in Love

“I don’t understand.” You groaned as you slammed shut your copy of the Shakespeare play you were having to read for school. “Like, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe you should get a tutor.” Your friend said. “I had to get one for math. She’s pretty cool.” You sighed and looked around the library. You weren’t sure if there was anyone around here that would even be able to understand it themselves, let alone help you.

That’s when you saw him. Thick framed glasses and a Doctor Who shirt. He was grabbing a copy of a Shakespeare play from the tall bookcases along the walls of the library. You smiled and jumped up quickly. You knew him. He wasn’t your best friend, but he was nice enough.

“Tom?” You asked. He jumped a little and looked at you.

“Oh, hi (y/n).” He said, smiling.

“Watchya doing?” You asked, leaning against one of the shorter bookcases.

“Well, there’s gonna be a new movie version of this play, so I just thought I’d catch up on it. You?”

“Struggling to understand the one for class.” You laughed. He smiled.

“Well, I could help you.” He said. “I have play practice tonight but maybe I could help you tomorrow.”

“That would be great!” You said. “Meet at the library in town?”

“Sure!” He smiled at you and, after exchanging numbers, you each went your separate ways.

****

Starting that night, you two got together whenever you could to discuss Shakespeare. He gave you tips and movie suggestion that helped you understand it better. You two became close and you started going to his plays. When you both graduated, you stayed in touch despite going to different schools. You went to his plays, he came to see you. Your breaks fell around the same time and you were both so happy.

He was about to strike it big when he asked you to marry him. Not long after the beautiful wedding and vacation in the Florida Keys, you were pregnant with your first child.

“How about Bianca?” Tom asked. “Or Balthasar. Or…”

“Tom, honey.” You said, putting down your book. “We don’t even know a gender yet.”

“But…Shakespeare baby names.” He said. You laughed and smiled.

“I love you so much Mr. Hiddleston.” You picked up your book and continued reading while Tom picked out the perfect names for your children.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
